El Planeta del Tesoro 2: El tesoro mas valioso
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: (Sumary cambiado) Jim Hawkins es llamado por la capitana Amelia para una misión. En el viaje el nuevo grumete, una chica muy hermosa llamada Nova es considerada por el primer oficial una chica muy problemática y quiere encerrarle en la prisión del barco pero a petición de Silver cambia el castigo y decide que alguien la vigile hasta que termine el viaje... ese alguien Jim (JimxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**El Planeta del Tesoro 2**

_Cuando las letras estén así es un flashback (recuerdo) o algo que ya paso_

"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas son pensamientos"

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 01**

* * *

_**· Planeta Olimpus**_

_:_

_Dentro de un gran y señorial palacio dos mujeres, madre e hija estaban teniendo una discusión…_

_:_

_- ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO! ¡Me Reusó y No Me Obligaras!- gritaba la princesa del palacio con mucha ira_

_- Cariño entiende… no es porque yo quiera, tus deberes como princesa dicen que debes casarte el día que cumplas los 18 años.- explicaba la reina a su hija – Se que es un poco difícil yo también estaba nerviosa el día de mi boda – poniendo sus manos en los hombros de sus hija - pero estoy segura de que… -_

_La princesa aparta bruscamente las manos de su madre - ¡PUES ENTONCES NO QUIERO SER UNA PRINCESA! – Tira su tiara al suelo causando que las gemas preciosas se desprendan - ¡No Me Obligaras A Hacerlo! ¡NO ME CASARE CON ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOSCO NI HE VISTO! –_

_La reina agarra bruscamente a su hija por los brazos – Escúchame bien niña… ¡Yo Soy La Reina! Así que harás TODO LO QUE SE TE ORDENE – dicho esto la reina tira a su hija al suelo y se retira de la habitación de su hija_

_- Eso es lo que piensas – susurra la princesa_

**:**

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o /o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o /o/o/o/o/o**

**:**

**· Planeta Montressor**

:

**Posada Benbow Inn…**

:

- ¡Mamá ya llegue!- exclama Jim entrando a la posada

- Bienvenido – Coloca una gran pila de plato en la mesa – Jim… hay un amigo tuyo que quiere verte ahora… - dice la madre de Jim

- ¿uh? ¿Quién? – pregunta Jim con algo de preocupación

- ¡Hola Jimbo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte… bonito traje! -

- ¿Silver?- corre a abrazar a su viejo amigo - ¿pero qué haces aquí? –

- Bueno me gustaría decir que solo vine a probar la deliciosa comida de tu madre pero en realidad es por otro asunto – dice Silver

El semblante de Jim cambio de feliz a preocupado - ¿Cual?-

- ee ¿podemos hablar en un lugar privado?- dijo susurrando silver

En la cocina…

- Pues veras Jimbo… a la capitana Amelia se le dio el deber de llevar un objeto de suma importancia al planeta Olimpus, según tengo entendido es una un regalo de bodas y de cumpleaños para la princesa de la familia real de ese planeta – explico Silver

- ¿Y que pasa conmigo? – pregunta algo confundido Jim

- El regalo esta hecho de las gemas más valiosas de todo el universo. Gemas casi igual de valiosas que el tesoro de el capitán Flint algo como eso no lo dejarían pasar los piratas así que para mantener más seguro el regalo de la princesa la capitana Amelia pensó que podríamos tener la ayuda de cierto oficial espacial. – Silver toma un fruto de una canasta- ¿entonces qué dices Jimbo…? ¿Aceptas?-

- ¡Acepto! Definitivamente – exclama Jim muy emocionado

- ¡Bien! Partimos mañana en la mañana, procura llegar temprano Jimbo jaja… bueno me voy tengo que infórmale a la capitana Amelia – dicho esto Silver se retira

Saliendo de la cocina - ¡Mamá escucha...! – dice Jim

- Ya lo sé Jim estaba escuchando – dice Sarah – Sabes cuando vuelvas me gustaría que…

- No – interrumpe Jim

- Aun no había terminado – replica Sarah un poco enojada

- Me dirás que cuando vuelva del viaje me quieres presentar a la hija de una de tus amigas ¿verdad? – afirmo Jim con mucha seguridad

:

En las últimas semanas la señora Hawkins trataba sin resultado de que su hijo conociera a las hijas mayores de algunas de sus amigas con la esperanza de su hijo lograra entablar una relación con algunas de ellas

:

Suspira un poco – Jim eres un jovencito muy apuesto e inteligente y no lo digo solo por ser tu madre– le decía Sarah a su hijo – y pienso que no es justo que alguien como tú a estas alturas este solo… la verdad debería ser un crimen – esto último lo dijo en tono de broma

- ¡Pues gracias a dios que no! ya de por si tuve suficientes problemas el año pasado – dijo en tono sarcástico – y no estoy solo… te tengo a ti mamá -

- si hijo pero la verdad yo quiero que formes una familia, que seas feliz… - decía serenamente la señora Hawkins – Y también quiero que me des nietos - (también lo dijo en tono de broma)

- Tranquila mamá… aun tengo 18 años… todo va estar bien – dijo Jim

:

**Al día siguiente….**

**· Puerto Espacial**

:

Subiendo al barco solar – cielos… cuantos recuerdos me trae esto – colocando su bolsa de ropa y su tabla solar en el suelo

- ¡Jimbo! –

- ¡John!…-

- ¡Bienvenido a bordo hijo! – Dándole unas palmaditas a Jim

- gracias –

:

Morph sale de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Jim para saludar a su viejo amo

:

- ¡Morphi! Me alegra mucho verte pequeñito – Morph lame un poco la mejilla de Silver - ¿qué es esto? – recogiendo la tabla solar de Jim

- Mi tabla de surf sola –

- ¿tú mismo la hiciste? – examinado la tabla con sus ojo cyborg

- Si – dice Jim con mucho orgullo

- Te felicito hiciste un buen trabajo – entregándole la tabla a Jim

- Por cierto ¿donde está la capitana Amelia?-

-Esta con su esposo- dijo Silver

Jim se impresiono bastante - ¿¡El Dr. Delbert también está aquí!?-

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o /o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o /o/o/o/o/o**

:

- Con permiso- … - Disculpe- … - estoy pasando – decía una chica mientras esquivaba a vendedores, peatones entre otras cosas

:

Era una hermosa muchacha de cabello negro lacio (aunque se ve un poco alborotado ya que no lo peina mucho) hasta los glúteos, piel pálida y ojos violeta. Esta chica estaba corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies podían ya que huía de unos robots policías con uniforme rojo

:

Tratando de pasar entre una multitud - Disculpen… ¡Abran paso! – accidentalmente pisa la cola de una salamandra

- ¡OYE!-

- lo siento…- ve a los policías de uniforme rojo - ¡Ah! – La chica se esconde rápidamente detrás de unas cajas que estaban en el muelle – ¡demonios! ¿Acaso esas chatarras están en todo el puerto?... necesito algún transporte o algo para poder escapar – la pelinegro pensaba lo más rápido que podía en una forma de escapar

- ¡TODOS A BORDO! – gritaba una babosa para que los que faltaran por subir

:

La chica se asoma un poco y ve un gran galeón solar a punto de zarpar y luego escucha a un chico gato quejándose con una mujer mayor a su lado

:

- ¿¡POR QUE ¡%# " TENGO QUE SERVIR DE GRUMETE EN UN APESTOSO BARCO!? ¿¡QUE NO LO PUEDE HACER OTRO!? –

- Hmm… creo que encontré la solución a mi problema – la chica sale sigilosamente de su escondite y se acerca con cuidado al chico gato y a la mujer

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo te guste o no – dijo la señora

- ¡PERO TIA… -

- ¡Hey! –

- ¿uh? – el chico y la señora se voltean y ven a la muchacha de cabello negro

- hola escuche sin querer tu conversación y creo que puedo ayudarte – dirigiéndose al chico gato

- ¿cómo? – pregunta el muchacho

- Pues haciendo una cosa muy simple… yo te pago y a cambio tu me dejas tu trabajo de grumete en el barco – dice la chica en un tono un poco misterioso

- ¿pagarme? –el felino se ríe un poco - ¿cuánto? –

:

La pelinegro saca 3 bolsas de su chaqueta: una llena de diamantes, la segunda llena de oro y la tercera llena de monedas. Las tres las coloca en la mano del chico el cual quedo medio enbobado a ver las joyas y el dinero

:

- ¿hecho? – pregunta la chica

- ¡HECHO! – el muchacho de inmediato se va corriendo con su tía

La chica comenzó a reírse un poco por la forma en que se fueron pero se detiene cuando ve que la babosa está quitando las escaleras para subir al barco - ¡ESPERE! –

- ¿¡AH!? – la babosa ve a una chica haciéndole señas para que no quite las escaleras aun

- ¡Falto Yo! –

La babosa suspira un poco cansada y vuelve a colocar los escalones - ¡APURATE MOCOSA QUE NO TENGO TODA LA MAÑANA!–

Rápidamente empezó a subir corriendo las escaleras - Listo – dijo la chica al llegar

- Bien… ¡si alguien no subió al barco a tiempo pues lástima! – la babosa quita rápidamente las escaleras y empiece a tocar una campana avisando que la nave ya está lista para salir

- ¡SUELTEN AMARRAS!- gritaba un enorme lagarto el cual era el nuevo primer oficial - ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! –

- Ya vamos a despegar Jim – dijo la capitana Amelia

- Nunca me canso de esto – dijo Jim el cual estaba tan emocionado como si fuera su primera vez en el barco

- ¡DESPLAGAR LAS VELAS SOLARES! ¡ASEGUREN LAS SOGAS!-

:

En cuanto el barco salió del puerto toda la tripulación quedo flotando por la falta de gravedad, cosa que le pareció increíble y muy divertido a la muchacha ya que nunca había experimentado algo parecido pero la diversión duro poco ya que de inmediato se ordeno activar la gravedad artificiar.

:

La pelinegro miraba por la borda y vio como esos policías la seguían buscando sin saber que ella estaba en el barco - Hmp ¡Adiós Tontos! – dijo la chica sacándoles la lengua

- ¡SEÑORITA! -

- uh- voltea algo asustada y ve al primer oficial

- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y cuál es su nombre? – pregunta el lagarto en tono amenazador e intimidante

- yo… yo… me llamo Nova señor y soy la nueva grumete – dice la chica algo asustada

- con que la nueva grumete eh... – toma del brazo a Nova – venga la llevare con el señor Silver, El estará a cargo de usted –

- Si, si señor – dijo Nova

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o /o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o /o/o/o/o/o**

:

- Sr. Hawkins tengo que aclararle que no lo hice venir aquí solo por los piratas... si no también para que vigilara a cierto pillo que está entre nosotros –dijo la capitana Amelia mirado acusadoramente a Silver

- por favor capitana ¿cómo puede decir esas cosa de mi? me lastima – dijo Silver fingiendo sentirse ofendido

- Le recuerdo señor Silver que solo lo contrate como cocinero otra vez simplemente por lo mucho que suplico pero… si hace algo sospechoso... si organiza otro motín – dice la capitana Amelia amenazadoramente – ¡yo misma lo tirare del barco! –

- Tranquila capitana, estoy seguro de que John no intentara nada malo... ¿¡VERDAD!? – Jim mira Silver fijamente y Morph se transforma en un par de ojos y hace lo mismo

- Tranquilos amigos, les prometo que no hare nada malo – dice Silver un poco nervioso

- ¡Señor Silver!- llamo el primer oficial

- Si señor Cotton ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

- aquí está la nueva grumete, usted estará a cargo de ella – dicho esto el Sr. Cotton se retira dejando a Nova

- vaya que chica tan linda… ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? - le pregunta Silver

- Mi nombre es Nova –

- Jim ¿quieres tomar una tasa de te?– le pregunta Delbert

- Si –

:

En ese momento la mirada de Nova y Jim se cruza y entonces para los dos, el tiempo prácticamente se detuvo y no existía nadie más

:

- eeeh… ¿Jim? ¿Jim? –el Dr. Doppler sacude un poco a Jim para despertarlo de su ensueño

- ¿qu..que pasa?- pregunta algo atontado Jim

- Nova... Nova vuelve a tierra – dijo Silver moviendo un poco a Nova

- ¿Ah? – Nova estaba igual de atontada que Jim

:

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno creo que no quedo muy bien**

**Me excusaría diciendo que es porque es la primera vez que escribo un fic pero sería una mentira (es la primera vez que publicoun fic aqui pero no es la primera vez que escribo)…. Onegai (por favor) no sean muy duros conmigo**

:

:  
:

Ficha de personaje

**NOVA**

**· Descripción Física**

Una chica muy hermosa de largo cabello negro brillante y lacio cosa que no se nota mucho ya que debido a que no lo cepilla o lo arregla mucho casi siempre se ve alborotado, tiene ojos violetas, piel blanca y pálida con un tono rosado, su estatura es casi la misma que la de Jim pero 3 centímetros más baja que el. Su vestimenta normal consiste en una franela roja con una chaqueta marón, cintas rojas en el cabello, pantalones cortos azules y botas y medias negras

·Personalidad

Nova es una chica fuerte, rebelde y aventurera que odia las reglas y que le digan cómo debe ser. Es muy enérgica y valiente, sabe pelear muy bien y manejar todo tipo de armas. Se comporta de una manera un poco varonil, obstinada, testaruda y terca ocultando por completo su lado amable, sensible y romántico. (Ella será un poquito atrevida con Jim)

**. Historia**

Sigan leyendo mi Fic y lo sabrán

**· Pasatiempos:**

-Deportes extremos

-Practicar artes marciales


	2. Chapter 2

El Planeta del Tesoro 2

_Cuando las letras estén así es un flashback (recuerdo) o algo que ya paso_

"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas son pensamientos"

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 02**

* * *

**Barco R.L.S Cygnus**

:

Han pasado 4 días en el barco. Jim no a salido a la cubierta excepto por las noches para ir a su cuarto ya que él estaba todo el día en una cabina junto la capitana Amelia y el Dr. Doppler, estos les explicaban a Jim (para el aburrimiento del muchacho) la importancia de la tiara que llevaban, el planeta a donde iban, la familia real, bla bla ect ect. Mientras tanto en uno de los camarotes una chica de cabellos oscuros (la cual se había levantado más temprano que la tripulación) estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo en un cuaderno todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos 4 días

:

**Querido diario: han pasado 4 días desde que estoy en este barco, las cosas no han sido fáciles primera mente por unos idiotas que están a bordo de la nave… me han hecho el viaje un infierno. Los idiotas… comenzaron a molestarme el primer día que empecé a trabajar aquí.** **El señor Silver (el cocinero) me dio como trabajo trapear el suelo y yo lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que llegaron ellos…**

_:_

_- ¡Hey miren esa chica!_

_:_

_Voltee y los vi eran cinco idiotas… dos eran gemelos aunque se podían diferenciar fácilmente ya que uno tenía el cabello rubio y el otro negro y aunque eran humanos en mi opinión tenían cara de ratas, los otros 3 eran un monstruo rojo (dos veces más alto que todos los tripulantes y 3 veces más ancho y con cara de maniaco), una especie de criatura hecha de masa y la otra era una bola de pelos morada con únicamente un ojo una boca y dos piernas… yo los nombre El quinteto de idiotas._

_:_

_El rubio se me acerco y me dijo algo repugnante él en oído_

_- Vamos bonita... – dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Nova – Nos vamos a divertir mucho._

_:_

_Algo como eso no lo iba a ignorar a si…_

_:_

_- ¡Ni Muerta!- y Nova le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que le dejo su mano marcada en la cara al rubio_

_- Mocosa ¡Ya verás! – bramo el de cabello negro_

_:_

_Todos empezaron a atacarme pero fácilmente los vencí y ellos iban a seguir peleando si no fuera por…_

:

-_ ¿Ah? – Ve que los 5 se van corriendo - ¿Qué pasa? Vamos… ¡Peleen Cobardes!_

_- Hmmm…_

_:_

_Y ahí estaba la razón por la que los idiotas escaparon, el primer oficial el señor Cotton (yo le digo señor C) estaba detrás de mí. El era un corpulento y enorme lagarto y también muy aterrador por cierto…_

_:_

_- ¡GRUMEEEEEETEE! – le grito el señor Cotton a Nova_

_:_

_Esa lagartija se la pasó toda la tarde regañándome_

:

**Y así ha sido hasta ahora…. El quinteto de idiotas me hacia algo, yo los golpeaba y les daba su merecido, el señor C llegaba, ellos se hacían los inocentes y yo quedaba como la culpable**

**Parte Mala y Buena:**

**Mala: Eso idiotas al parecer tienen intimidada a la tripulación ya que cuando yo trataba de explicarle al señor C lo que ocurrió en realidad… él le preguntaba a algún miembro de la tripulación si mi historia era verdad y todos decían que yo les pegaba a ellos sin razón o que yo comenzaba la pelea ect y yo quedaba frente al señor como un problemática**

**Buena: ¡NO HA HABIDO NADA BUENO! Esos idiotas hacen cada trabajo que haga sea un infierno (no le digo nada a al señor Silver ya que seguramente como todos los demás tripulantes le tiene miedo a esos bobos) ¡NO HA HABIDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA BUENO!... o bueno quizás… la verdad estoy más feliz en este barco de lo que estaba en casa y además vi a un chico (no lo conocí VI) no lo puedo describir ya que solo lo vi una vez (bueno más bien 10 segundos) pero hay algo que puedo recordar perfectamente y era que tenía los ojos azules mas lindos que he visto en mi vida**

**Me despido diario ya casi es hora de que me levante**

:

Nova guarda su diario bajo la cama y sale de su camarote

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

- Ahora escucha Jim… te contare sobre la procedencia de las joyas que tiene la corona y (Ve a Jim está durmiendo) ¡Jim! - grito Doppler haciendo que Jim se callera de la silla en donde estaba durmiendo

- ¿Qu-que pa-sa?- se levanto algo aturdido y con el cabello despeinado

- ¡Te quedaste dormido! Jim estoy muy importante tienes que...

Suspira – Doc, ya se los importante que es la corona y sus joyas, la familia real, la princesa y todo lo demás... ¡ya lo tengo entendido!. Solo… déjame salir afuera un poco. Desde que estoy aquí solo salgo afuera de noche... y es para ir a mi camarote a dormir

- Sabes Delbert creo que Jim tiene razón – dice la capitán Amelia –dejémoslo salir ya sabe todo lo que necesita - tomando la mano de su esposo

- Si... de acuerdo Jim puedes salir afuera un poco - Dijo Delbert

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Jim con un tono de alivio en su voz – Vamos Morph – moviendo lo que parecía ser gelatina roncado en la mesa

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

- Bien… - hecha un cubo de agua en la cubierta y con el cepillo empieza a tallar – han pasado 5 minutos y todavía no pasa nada – dijo en voz baja la chica

- ¡Oye Grumete!

- "Hable muy pronto" ¿¡Qué quieren ahora!? – pregunta en tono cortante

- ¿Cielos aun sigues aquí? Creí que ya te habían metido en la prisión del barco – dijo el gemelo de cabello negro fingiendo estar impresionado

:

Nova se puso de y les lanzo una mirada que tendría que haber matado de inmediato a los 5 idiotas

:

- "Cálmate… ignóralos" – Nova cogió el balde para que Silver le diera más agua (una buena excusa para evitar un rato a los idiotas)

- ¿Qué sucede grumete?... ¿Ahora nos aplicas la ley del hielo? – pregunto el rubio en tono burlón

:

Nova seguía caminando tranquilamente

:

La criatura de masa escupe en el lugar que Nova acaba de limpiar – ¡Hey niña! Te falto una parte – la criatura se empezó a reír a carcajadas

- Esta bien… ahora lo limpio –contesto la chica de cabellos oscuros con mucha frialdad y continúo caminado

:

Los gemelos ya estaban empezando a irritarse ya que a estas alturas Nova ya debía haberse molestado

:

- ¡Oye! – Agarra a Nova por el brazo – No me gusta que me ignoren a mí y mis amigos – dijo el rubio con algo de brusquedad

- y a mí no me gusta que me molesten – Nova ejecuta una Ushiro Mawashi Geri mandando así a volar al rubio (Nota: Una Ushiro Mawashi Geri es una patada de espalda circular usada en Karate)

- ¡Hermano! –Ayudando a levantar al rubio - ¿Estás bien?

- No lo sé – levantándose lentamente

- ¡Ni-ña! – bramo el monstruo rojo hecho completamente una furia y da un paso hacia Nova (esta retrocede un paso) y la agarra por el cabello levantándola hasta quedar cara a cara con ella

- Kyaa ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltameeee! – gritaba Nova rasguñando la mano de la cosa roja y dando patadas

- Te soltare cuando pidas disculpas grumete – ve una cadena brillante en el cuello de Nova – oh ¿qué traes ahí? – Saca la cadena de la camisa de Nova y ve que se trata de un medallón - Vaya (arranca la cadena con el medallón del cuello de Nova)

- ¡Dame eso! ¡ES MIO!

- Jefe mire esto – le lanza el medallón al rubio

- Cielos… una cadena y un medallón de oro ¿de dónde sacaste esto linda?

- ¡DEVUELVAMENLO! – grita Nova

- Jefe quedémonoslo – Susurra la criatura peludo de un solo ojo – nos pagarían muy bien por él en un puerto

- Si tienes razón, ¡Vengan muchachos! Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí – los llamo el rubio a todos

:

La criatura roja soltó a Nova para ir a reunirse con sus amigos pero en cuanto la soltó la chica rápidamente corrió hasta donde estaba el rubio derribándolo completamente en el suelo haciendo que suelte el medallón que traía en las manos

:

Recogiendo el medallón – te tengo – exclamo aliviada

:

El monstruo entonces dio un paso tan fuerte que hizo que toda la cubierta se estremeciera. Nova sabiendo que significaba eso intento correr pero antes de que diera un paso la cosa roja de nuevo la sujeto por el cabello pero a diferencia de la otra vez utilizo su otra mano para inmovilizar las pierna y brazos de Nova

:

- Tonta… ahora te destrozare ese lindo rostro que tienes – susurra maliciosamente el rubio

- "que…"

- Ahora... dile hola al señor cuchillo cariño – saca una navaja de su bolsillo la cual empieza a acercar rápidamente al rostro de Nova

:

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. Chapter 3

El Planeta del Tesoro 2

_Cuando las letras estén así es un flashback (recuerdo) o algo que ya paso_

"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas son pensamientos"

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 03**

* * *

La chica espero a recibir las cortadas de la navaja pero pasaron 2 minutos (que para ella fueron 2 horas) y no sucedía nada. Nova abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que tres de los idiotas estaban tendidos en el suelo y que un chico de cabello castaño sujetaba los brazos del chico rubio en una posición bastante dolorosa. Era un chico de ojos azules, cabello castaño y usaba un uniforme blanco que decía que era un oficial espacial. Era Jim Hawkins

:

- Su-suel-tame – balbuceo el rubio

- Suéltala a ella primero – dijo Jim

- A-akar ¡Sueltala!

:

La bestia roja dejo caer a Nova en el suelo y Jim soltó al rubio para ayudar a la pelinegro

:

- ¿estás bien?... – pregunto

- S-si – Nova se pone de pie sobándose la cabeza

- ¿¡Qué Pasa Aquí!?

- ¡Ay no "esa lagartija"! – Nova trata de huir pero…

- ¡Señor Cotton! ¡LA GRUMETE ESTA PELEANDO DE NUEVO! – grito Akar la cosa roja

- ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! – Ve a Nova bajando las escaleras – Esa mocosa - la alcanza y la agarra por el brazo

:

Nova vio los ojos del señor Cotton y podía jurar que la quería descuartizar con la mirada

:

- ¡Se acabo niña! ¡El resto del viaje lo pasares en el calabozo!

- Yo no hice nada fueron ellos los que…

- ¡CALLESE! – interrumpió – vea bien la cubierta señorita por que esta será la última vez que la vea – dijo con ira el señor Cotton y empezó a arrastrar a Nova

- Espere señor…dijo Jim en un intento de detener al lagarto – ella no estaba peleando

- ¿oficial Hawkins?

- "¿Oficial?" – Nova miro mejor a Jim

:

Nova se sorprendió un poco cuando la lagartija dijo que el muchacho era un oficial. Ella había tenido miles de encuentros con varios oficiales espaciales (tantos que ella podría hacerse pasar por uno con facilidad de lo bien que los conocía) y ninguno que recordara traía el uniforme y tenía un peinado como Jim.

Tenía el cabello semi corto con una cola de caballo corta (Nota: ósea el peinado que traía Jim al final de la peli pero aquí le puse de nuevo su colita o trenza de rata [Trenza de rata es un peinado busquen en wiki]), el uniforme estaba muy limpio pero traía la chaqueta abierta con la camisa algo desarreglada y mal metida en los pantalones, el pantalón no tenia cinturón y usaba un arete en la oreja. Nova en toda su vida no había visto a un oficial espacial vestido así

:

- Ese monstruo rojo que lo llamo a usted tenia inmovilizada a esta chica y si no fuera porque vi lo que estaba pasando ese sujeto – señalo al rubio- le habría desfigurado la cara

- aunque eso sea cierto esta chica ya ha tenido 4 peleas Oficial Hawkins – dijo Cotton – igual la voy a encerrar

- ¡Espere señor Cotton!

- ¡Silver! – dicen Nova y Jim al mismo tiempo haciendo que los dos se miren

- si encierra a la señorita Nova todo el viaje entonces ¿Quién lavara la ropa, los platos, la cubierta y las mesas…? – dijo Silver

- Señor Silver si piensa que una joven tan problemática como ella no tiene que estar en el calabozo ¿entonces que sugiere usted? – pregunta Cotton

- Bueno… que tal si… ¿Qué tal si el oficial Hawkins vigila a la señorita Nova en todo lo que queda del viaje?

- ¿¡QUE!? – gritaron Jim y Nova al mismo tiempo haciendo que se miren de nuevo

:

Nova no quería estar en el calabozo pero mucho menos quería ser vigilada todo el viaje por alguien. Jim por fin había obtenido algo de libertad, no quería desperdiciarla vigilando las 24 horas del día a una niña

:

- Señor C (tomando la mano del lagarto) métame en la prisión del barco – suplico con voz melosa Nova

- ¡John! por favor… tengo que… tengo que ayudar a proteger la Ya-Sabes-Que – dijo Jim un poco alterado

- La capitana y el Doc se pueden encargar de eso Jimbo – dijo con una gran sonrisa Silver

- ¡Oh por favor! – Se quejo Jim – Señor Cotton ayúdeme aquí – Jim estaba medio desesperado

- Pues considerando todo lo que dijo el señor Silver… y que la señorita Nova es muy problemática… pues…

- ¿Pues? – preguntaron Jim y Nova al mismo tiempo

- Señor Hawkins

- ¿Si? – con algo de esperanza en su voz

- Desde ahora hasta que termine el viaje tendrá que vigilar a la joven llamada Nova las 24 horas del día

- ¿¡Que!? – dijeron en unísono Jim y Nova

- Pero señor… yo… (Suspira algo resignado) entendido – dijo con algo de frustración Jim

- "Rayos" – Nova estaba furiosa tendría que ser vigilada y además el quinteto de bobos (los otros 3 por desgracia ya no estaban inconscientes) se estaban riendo de ella

:

Los idiotas se estaban retirando cuando de pronto Silver los llamo diciendo que quería hablar con ellos en la cocina

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

-¡YA DEJA DE MIRARME! – grito Nova

:

La chica de cabellos negros se había puesto a limpiar de nuevo la cubierta pero Jim no le quitaba la mirada de encima

:

- ¡Tengo que Hacerlo! ¡Te tengo que vigilar recuerdas! – dijo algo alterado Jim

- ¡Si pero tampoco tienes que estar mirándome todo el día! – Se sintió un poco tonta al decir esto pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa

- Técnicamente si ya que ahora tengo que vigilarte ¡Las 24 del día!...

- Que carácter… ¿Cómo te soporta tu novia? – Nova no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro pero en su mente se reprendió a si misma ¿Por qué rayos pregunto eso? (/obvio. Quieres saber si esta libre para ti/ - respondió su conciencia con un tono de picardía)

- ¡No tengo Novia! – Dijo Jim con el rostro un poco enojado que rápidamente se puso rojo cuando Nova dio una pequeña risita – "¿¡Acaso se está burlando de mi!?" – se pregunto mientras veía como la chica le dedica una sonrisa

- Que lastima… porque estas muy guapo – dijo en un tono coqueto

:

Jim se ruborizo aun mas con este comentario tanto que se voltio un momento para ocultar su rostro sonrojado

:

– "¿¡Que Rayos Me Pasa!?" "¿Por qué dije eso y aun mas… ¿Por qué ese tono de voz?"

- /Ji ji ¿No lo ves? Te gusta/ - dijo su conciencia en tono burlón

- "No seas boba" – le dijo Nova algo molesta a su conciencia

- Por cierto… (Aun con leve sonrojo) me llamo Jim Hawkins – dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación

- ¡Ah! Yo…yo soy Nova – ella también se había ruborizado un poco por la conversación que tuvo con su conciencia

:

**Mientras tanto en la cocina…**

:

Los 5 idiotas estaban más atemorizados que nunca en su vida. Resulta que Silver había visto los había visto cuando estaban maltratando a Nova e iba a intervenir cuando Jim apareció.

Silver pensó en decirle al señor Cotton pero en su lugar decidió sugerirle que Jim vigilara a Nova todo el viaje ya que en el primer día en la nave Jim le había mencionado que su madre lo estaba presionando para conseguir novia (y su recuerdo más divertido de ese día es la forma en que se atontaron Jim y la chica con solo mirarse) así que pensó que no sería mala idea que esos dos estuvieran junto durante el viaje pero… el no iba a dejar que el quinteto de idiotas estuviera sin castigo

:

- Bien muchachos (transformando su brazo cyborg en un machete) si vuelven hacerle algo a mi grumete- amenazando a los 5 – ¡Les hare algo que está prohibido en todos los planeta de la galaxia (excepto uno) y el planeta al que vamos no es la excepción! ¿entendieron chicos? – pregunto Silver con una aterradora sonrisa

:

Los 5 idiotas que estaban tratando de esconderse en un rincón asintieron lentamente temblando un poco

:

- que bien ahora… ¡FUERA DE MI COCINA! – bramo Silver que ya tenía los ojos rojos de la furia

:

Y tan rápido como se los dijo el quinteto de idiota se fue corriendo de la cocina

* * *

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

El Planeta del Tesoro 2

_Cuando las letras estén así es un flashback (recuerdo) o algo que ya paso_

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 04**

* * *

- (entrando a la cocina) ya estoy aquí

- Ah Novita! Bien espera aquí – Silvel deja una gran olla de sopa encima de una mesa y sale de la cocina

- (suspiro) bien _"supongo que irá a buscar ese oficial espacial"_ – piensa Nova quitándose su chaqueta

:

**_"Querido diario: desde ahora me estará vigilando un oficial espacial llamado Jim Hawkins. Odio ser vigilada y aun mas a esos estúpido oficiales pero era él o el calabozo del barco además siento que hay algo que lo diferencia mucho de los otros oficiales._**

**_Parte mala y Buena_**

**_Mala: pues… se la pasara vigilándome y odio eso_**

**_Buena: el quinteto de bobos no me molesta_****"**

:

- _"hablando de los idiotas cuando me vieron esta mañana actuaron muy extraño… en vez de molestarme huyeron asustados ¿será porque me están vigilando?"_ – un gran saco le cae en la cara – auch! (Tomando el saco) ¿¡Qué es esto!? – pregunta Nova mientras abre la bolsa

- la ropa sucia… después de lavarla tienes que limpiar las mesas – dijo Silver mientras cortando unos rábanos

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Pero es demasiada! ¡Tardare toda la noche! – dijo Nova con ojos suplicantes

- tranquila no harás todo sola – dijo una voz muy familiar detrás de Nova

- (volteándose) ¿Cómo que no… - Nova se quede sin habla cuando ve que la persona detrás de ella era Jim

:

Jim no estaba usando su uniforme de oficiar si no una camisa blanca un poquito abierta con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, unos pantalones marrones holgados y unas botas negras un poco grandes y además llevaba el cabello algo despeinado

:

- tú... (Mordiéndose el labio) ¿Por qué estas vestido así? - Nova ocultaba su rostro sonrojado detrás del saco de ropa

- el uniforme se podría ensuciar mientras estoy limpiando así que por eso me vestí así – dijo Jim

- ¿limpiando? ¿Limpiar qué? – pregunta Nova mirando a Jim confundida

- La cubierta, las mesas… - decía Jim hasta que es interrumpido por Nova

- espera un momento… ese es mi trabajo ¡tú solo tienes que vigilarme! – decía Nova que ahora estaba más confundida que antes

- sí pero como a mí me aburre mucho solo ver a una persona entonces le pedí a Silver que me dejara ayudarte – dijo Jim recogiendo la bolsa de ropa sucia que Nova había tirado al suelo

- ¿¡Queeeeee!? – con los ojos tan redondos como platos

- por cierto en vez de hablar tanto ¿no deberían empezar ya a lavar la ropa? – dijo Silver mientras echaba algunos mariscos a lo que se parecía un plato de gusanos

- ¬¬ ¡Ya vamos! – dice Nova

:

**En la lavandería del barco…**

:

- (lavando un camisa) bueno ya son dos cosas raras que veo de ti – dice Nova para romper el silencio

- ¿a qué te refieres con dos cosas raras? – pregunta Jim mientras trata de lavar un pantalón de 7 patas

- bueno más bien tres…. Tu peinado, tu vestuario y esto ayudarme como grumete – dice Nova

- ¿Qué pasa con mi cabello y mi ropa? – mirando a Nova algo molesto

- Bueno es que en toda mi vida nunca había visto ningún oficial que se peinara o usara el uniforme como tu – dice Nova evitando la mirada molesta de Jim

- ¿ninguno? – pregunta arqueando una ceja

- ninguno – mirando a Jim

- pues la verdad en la academia espacial también mis profesores me criticaban mucho la forma en que usaba el uniforme y me peinaba…creo que la única vez que me puse presentable fue cuando me gradué – conto Jim mientras volvía a lavar la ropa

- No te estoy criticando, solo digo que me parece raro. Es que todos lo que he conocido son molestos, presumidos, patosos, irritantes e incluso snob – dijo Nova con una mueca de fastidio

- ¿conoces a muchos oficiales? –

- no exactamente… cuando ellos traían a mi hermano a la casa por hacer algo que ellos piensan que indebido algunos en vez de irse de inmediato se quedaban horas dando un discurso de que tenía un futuro y iba a terminar en una correccional si no comportaba, bla bla bla – decía Nova mientras movía su mano como su fuera una boca

- Mmm ¿estás hablando de mí? – pregunta en tono burlón

- Jajajajaja… un momento ¿de ti? ¿Eras un delincuente antes? – pregunta Nova muy sorprendida

- Si- contesta Jim con una sonrisa

- bien… es oficial eres el oficial espacial más extraño que he conocido hasta ahora

:

**En la cubierta…**

:

Jack y Nova estaban limpiando las mesas y seguían hablando

:

- Y que haces aquí… - pregunta Jim casualmente

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – la pregunta había molestado un poco a Nova

- quiero decir ¿Por qué estás trabajando de grumete? –

- por nada… simplemente quería salir de casa – dijo Nova con tono de voz que indicaba que no quería que le preguntaran mas de eso

- Pero…

:

El estomago de Nova suena estruendosamente en esos momentos

:

- ¿Ti-tienes hambre? – pregunta con una gota en la cabeza

- (sonrojada) S-si jajajjaja –

:

En esos momentos el estomago de Jim también suena pero tan fuerte como el de Nova

:

- bueno… vayamos a comer – dice Nova pero se tropieza con una barra de jabon que había en un suelo haciendo que caigan encima de Jim

- Ouch…

- rayos… - Nova se empieza a incorporar un poco en esos momentos la mirada de Jim y ella se cruza

- tu… tus ojos son morados…

- Si... es por…- trata de explica Nova

- son muy hermosos – interrupe Jim si quitar la vista de las orbes violetas de Nova

- gracias – Nova le sonríe tímidamente

- ¡Oigan tortolitos! ¡Hagan ESO en sus habitaciones! ¡Ya es hora de cenar! – les grita una babosa anciana

:

Nova y Jim al darse cuenta de la posición en que estaban (Jim en el piso y Nova encima de el) rápidamente se ponen de pie

:

- ¡No es lo que parece! – gritan Jim y Nova al mismo tiempo

- (mirando a Jim) _"Quizás… no sea tan malo ser vigilada por el después de todo"_

- _"tal vez no sea tan malo vigilar a Nova" – _piensa Jim mientras trata de alcanzar a la chica

* * *

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

El Planeta del Tesoro 2

_Cuando las letras estén así es un flashback (recuerdo) o algo que ya paso_

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 05**

* * *

- ¡A Trabajar! – dice Nova subiendo a cubierta

:  
:

**_"Querido Diario: por alguna razón hoy estoy mas emocionada que nunca de hacer mi trabajo de grumete es raro pero hay algo aun más raro… el oficial espacial que me está vigilando se ofreció para trabajar como grumete (según el por es muy aburrido solo quedarse mirando lo que hace una persona)"_**

:  
:

- ¡Nova!

- (Nova voltea) ¡Jim!

- Ten…- Jim le lanza un balde – Silver dijo que limpiáramos la cubierta así que nos dio al señor balde y al señor trapeador

- ya los conozco – dice Nova

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o **

:

- (limpiando el piso) oye Jim…

- si… - dice limpiando el suelo

- antes de ser un oficial… tu… ¿eras un delincuente? – pregunta Nova rápidamente

- si – dice Jim simplemente

Nova se sorprendió de no recibir una mala respuesta - ¿desde qué edad? – pregunta la chica

- desde los 15 años aunque pensándolo bien… (Hace una pausa) debería decir desde los 12

- ¿Por qué? – echando un balde de agua en el piso

- a esa edad fue que me hice mi "extraño" peinado- dice Jim riéndose

- ¿así? (dejando de limpiar por un momento) ¿Qué paso? – pregunta Nova ahora con mas curiosidad que antes

- bueno… mi padre nunca fue muy atento conmigo y mi madre… sobretodo conmigo – dice de manera sombría

- _"¿el también?"_

- así que yo hacía muchas cosas para llamar su atención… y un día cuando salí de la escuela con unos amigos

:  
:

**_Posada Benbow…_**

_:_

_- ¡Mamá ya llegue! – dice un pequeño Jim de 12 años_

_- Bienvenido… ¡Jim! – a Sara se le caen los platos que llevaba _

_- ¿Qué sucede? – fingiendo cara de sorprendido_

_- no te hagas el inocente jovencito ¡¿Que te hiciste en el cabello?! – Sara empieza a revisar el corte de cabello de Jim_

_- fue con unos amigos a cortarme el cabello – dice Jim inocentemente_

_- ¿así que fue por eso que llegaste tarde? Ven – Sara agarra a Jim de la mano para llevarlo a al salón _

_:_

_- ¿Cariño?_

_- ¿aja? – contesta un hombre grande y alto de cabello castaño, uniforme y corte militar_

_- mira lo que se hizo se tu hijo después de la escuela – Sara le muestra a Jim al hombre pero apenas le dio una mirada (estaba mas concentrado en el periódico)_

_- ¿querido?... ¿¡Que nos ves el peinado que trae tu hijo!? – dice Sara subiendo la voz señalando la cabeza de Jim_

_- Déjalo Sara… ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes de ahora – dijo simplemente y se toma una taza de café _

:  
:

- entonces sacrificaste tu cabello para nada – dice Nova

- No exactamente… me hice este corte de cabello porque quería… la verdad quería hacérmelo desde los ocho años pero no me atreví hasta los 12 porque mi madre decía que los únicos que llevaban el cabello así eran los delincuentes – dice Jim

- pues... sabes… sinceramente me gusta más que tu cabello sea así – dice Nova tímidamente

- gracias… - contesta Jim sonriendo un poco

- ¿y a la final que paso con tu padre? –pregunta Nova en voz baja

- No lo sé… un mes después el se fue en un barco no lo volví a ver – dice Jim recordando vagamente cuando trato de alcanzarlo

- ah

- ¿y qué paso con tus padre? – pregunta acercándose un poco a Nova

- simplemente diré que son peores que los tuyos – dice Nova evitando la mirada de Jim

- ¿de verdad? – pregunta Jim con los ojos como platos

- sip… - echa otro cubo de agua en el suelo y empieza a tallar de nuevo – en tu caso tu mama te presta atención y tu papa no... ¡En cambio en el mío…! Ni mi madre ni mi padre me prestan atención –dice Nova con frialdad

- ¿ninguno de los dos? – pregunta Jim extrañado

- Ninguno… -dice secamente – aunque... bueno me prestan atención cuando me meto en problemas – Nova sonríe traviesamente

- ¿ellos viajan o..?

- No –interrumpe – siempre están en casa, trabajan pero siempre están en casa

- _"¿en que trabajaran? Mi madre aunque trabajaba en la posada siempre tenía tiempo para mi"_ – Jim trata de pensar qué clase de trabajo harán los padres de Nova

- la verdad… hubiera sido más feliz si hubiera sido huérfana… estaría bien con mi hermano – Nova tenía muchas ganas de llorar en esos momentos

- ¿tienes un hermano?

- Tenia… - dice Nova con una triste mirada

:  
:

En esos momentos algo sacude al barco fuertemente derribando a todos en el piso

:  
:

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Jim se incorpora rápidamente y va a la borda para asomarse

- ¡espérame Jim! – Nova también se levanta y alcanza al muchacho

:  
:

Una gran cantidad de marineros y criaturas desaliñadas abordaban el barco rápidamente y tenían sujeto al R.L.S Cynus por el lado derecho con unas cuchillas que salían del otro barco

- ¡Oh no! – dice Nova

- Piratas…

:  
:

* * *

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

El Planeta del Tesoro 2

_Cuando las letras estén así es un flashback (recuerdo) o algo que ya paso_

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 06**

* * *

:

:

- ¡Saquen a esos idiotas de mi barco ahora mismo! – grito la capitana Amelia

- ten – Jim le lanza una pistola a Nova – La necesitaras

- ¿y tu Jim? – pregunta la chica preocupada

- estaré bien – dice Jim y Morph se transforma en una pistola (Nota: Morph estuvo siempre presente en el capi anterior pero no lo mencione)

:  
:

La tripulación se puso a pelear con los piratas, algunos usando armas y otros usando partes de sus cuerpos como armas (como el caso de Silver que transformo su brazo mecánico en un cañón de plasma) el resto estaban en los cañones disparándole al barco enemigos

:  
:

- ¡Búsquenlo! ¡Destruyan todo el barco si es necesario! – gruño uno piratas

- ¡Buscan la tiara!

- Ya llame a los policías Capitana – dice Jim disparándole a los piratas

- bien, hay que resistir por ahora – murmura la Capitana Amelia

:  
:

**Con Nova…**

:  
:

La chica apenas se estaba protegiendo de los piratas. Nova siempre ha sido muy diestra con las armas pero la única que nunca ha podido manejar bien es la pistola. Cada vez que la chica daba un disparo caía al suelo tontamente

:  
:

- vamos… - murmura la pelinegro y dispara de nuevo el arma cayendo al suelo - ¡Ay! (sobándose su parte trasera)

- a por ella muchachos – dice una especie de cruza entre hombre y cangrejo

- Si – dice los piratas acercándose a Nova

- Rayos – bufo la chica - ¡Jim!

:  
:

El chico en cuanto escucho la voz de Nova llamándolo empezó a correr hasta ella pero entonces la pelinegro hizo algo inesperado

:  
:

- Ten – Nova lanza la pistola a Jim

- (atrapando el arma) pero… - dice el mucho algo confundido

- No la necesito – La muchacha rápidamente se para y ejecuta una patada voladora mandando a volar a uno de los piratas

- ¡Maldita! – grita uno y corre hasta Nova pero esta lo derriba con una Morote Gari **(Nota: es una llave usada en Judo)**

- ¿Quién mas quiere ser derribado? – pregunta Nova con algo de vanidad

:  
:

Todo los piratas que estaban a su alrededor se abalanzaron hasta ella pero Nova los vence a todos usando diferentes llaves de Judo y Karate y los lanza por la borda

:  
:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – un pirata corre hasta Nova con una espada con la intención de atacarla por atrás pero Nova lo manda a volar con una Ushiro Mawashi Geri **(Nota: patada de espalda circular usada en Karate)**

- Buen intento – bufo la chica y le da una patada en el estomago a otro pirata que se le estaba acercando

- ¡Mocosa!... Grrr – una gran criatura redonda de la altura de Nova de color verde musgo se lanza sobre Nova pero esta lo esquiva rápidamente

- Kyaah! - Nova usa el Kansetsuwaza contra la criatura azul **(Nota: otra técnica de Judo)**

– Arghh! – se queja la criatura

- y ahora…. – Nova se para sobre sus manos y agarra a uno de los sujetos con su piernas y lo lanza al otro lado del barco

- Wau – Jim se quedo con a boca abierta y se le cayó la pistola de la impresión

:  
:

Nova agarra a otro pirata por la camisa y lo lanza por encima de cayendo el sujeto de cabeza detrás de ella

:  
:

- _"Son demasiados"_ – piensa la chica mientras cae de rodillas en la cubierta – estoy cansada

- Uhn!

:  
:

Nova levanta la vista y ve a Jim propinándole un buen golpe en el estomago un tipo que se le estaba acercando con un cuchillo

:  
:

- Hola –dice Jim dándole su mano a la chica

- Hola – dice Nova con una sonrisa toma la mano de Jim y se levanta para pelear

:  
:

Jim ahora le protegía la espalda a Nova y Nova a él. Jim le disparaba a cualquier pirata que se acercara a ellos y Nova los mandaba a volar con sus patadas y golpes. La pelea duro hasta que empezaron a sonar las sirenas avisando que llego la policía.

:  
:

- Termino – dice Nova

:  
:

Luego de que arrestaron a los piratas (bueno los que quedaron) la tripulación hizo una gran fiesta. Mientras tanto… Nova estaba en uno de los mástiles descansando y recordando cosas

:  
:

- (Mirando en su medallón unos pequeños hologramas de un muchacho de 17 años rubio jugando con una niña de 5 años) hermano

- ¡Nova!

- ¡Ah! – se sobresalta la chica y casi se cae del mástil

- (agarrando a Nova de la mano) ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Jim… ¿¡Que haces aquí tarado!? ¡Casi haces que me caiga! – le reclama la chica quitándole sus mano a Jim

- ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? – pregunto el chico con una mirada inocente

- No me gustan las fiestas – Contesta la chica cerrando el medallón y guardándolo dentro de su camisa

- Vamos… te divertirás

- bueno – la chica se baja del mástil de mala gana

- oye (siguiendo a Nova) ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

- mi hermano me enseño… de pequeña los niños se burlaban de mi por mis ojos morados y como mi hermano no podía estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, el me enseño diferentes artes marciales para defenderme de los niños

- vivimos entre monstruos, criaturas raras ¿y se burlaban de ti por tener los ojos de color morado? – pregunta Jim con algo escepticismo

- Bueno… en mi planeta no son muy comunes esas criaturas. La mayor parte de la población es humana y las pocas criaturas raras y monstruos que hay son tratadas como parias – explica Nova

- qué horror – dice Jim

- lo sé, por eso me sorprendí cuando dijiste que mis ojos eran hermosos – dice Nova algo triste

- Vayamos a la fiesta – Jim toma la mano de Nova – Sabes… son muy idiotas los que se burlaban de ti

- ¿por qué? – pregunta Nova

- tus ojos son de verdad muy hermoso – dice Jim dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

:  
:

Nova se sonroja fuertemente y mira hacia otro lado

:  
:

* * *

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

El Planeta del Tesoro 2

_Cuando las letras estén así es un flashback (recuerdo) o algo que ya paso_

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 07**

* * *

:  
:

**_Querido diario… bueno no se por donde comenzar, si por el viaje o por Jim Hawkins. _**

**_De acuerdo el viaje: he hecho más que lavar platos o limpiar mesas, hace dos días luche contra unos piratas y sinceramente es lo más asombroso que he hecho en mi vida. Por primera vez en mi vida pude usar casi al 100% mis habilidades de artes marciales (cuando era pequeña solo daba uno o dos golpecitos a los que me molestaban y después se iban corriendo)_**

**_Ahora sobre Jim Hawkins… bueno es valiente, agradable… lindo n/n hasta incluso… me gusta…. ¡Ser-vigilada-por-el! ¬/¬ Pues como dije es agradable puedo hablar con él sin sentirme aburrida o incomoda y no es el típico oficial espacial que te dice "jovencita no haga eso" "no está bien lo que hiciste" es el oficial más extraño que he visto en mi vida…. Y me gusta que sea así. Eeh se que eres un cuaderno pero apuesto todos mis ahorros a que me dirías (si pudieras hablar) que le diga a Jim mi secreto puesto que me gus- agrada tanto, pero yo te contestaría que no ya que si Jim lo supiera cambiaria por completo nuestra amistad. Si fuera un secreto como "soy alérgica a los Glubn" o tengo cuatro dedos" quizás se lo diría pero MI secreto… definitivamente NO._**

**_Me voy diario ya casi hora de comenzar a trabajar_**

**_Bye._**

:  
:

** En la cocina…**

:

- Ya estoy aquí - chillo Nova entrando a la cocina

- justo a tiempo – dice Silver

- Hola – dice Jim

- Hola – repite la chica

- limpien la cubierta, laven la ropa y después viene lo feo – explica Silver en tono divertido

- ¿Cuál es lo feo? – pregunta Nova en tono preocupado

- Ya lo verán – contesta Silver sonriendo burlonamente

- vamos – Nova le lanza una mirada molesta a Silver, toma a Jim por el brazo y se lo lleva a la cubierta

- entonces… ¿quieres lavar primero la ropa o quieres limpiar la cubierta? – dice Jim mientras es jalado por la muchacha

- cubierta primero, ropa después – responde cortantemente la chica

- bien – responde el chico

:  
:

Nova arrastro a Jim hasta el armario en donde guardaban los artículos de limpieza ahí por fin soltó el brazo del muchacho para que este pudiera abrir la puerta

:  
:

- pido al señor trapeador – dice Jim abriendo la puerta

- entonces yo pido a su gemela – luego de Jim abre la puerta Nova se acerca al armario y saca un segundo trapeador (el primero lo había sacado Jim)

:  
:

**En la cubierta…**

:  
:

- Oye, ¿Qué harás cuando termine el viaje? – pregunta Jim

- oh pues… pues… pues… la verdad no lo había pensado – contesta Nova parando de limpiar

- ¿eso significa que no volverás con tus padres? – pregunta Jim con el presentimiento de que dio en el blanco

- Ni loca – contesta Nova mientras le echa una mirada furiosa a Jim

- Nova se que-

- Jim tú no sabes cómo son mis padres por eso es que no volveré ni a mi casa ni a mi planeta

- apropósito ¿de qué planeta vienes?

:  
:

Los ojos de Nova se agrandan al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y si Jim pudiera leer las mentes hubiera escuchado perfectamente cuando Nova pensaba "Hay Co***" "Idiota" y "mira lo que dijiste"

:  
:

- a yo… vengo de… - Nova es interrumpida por una violenta sacudida del barco cayendo al suelo junto con Jim

- Por favor díganme que no son piratas de nuevo – dice Jim levantándose y sacudiéndose sus pantalones

- No señor Hawkins – dice una voz conocida detrás de él – Simplemente tocamos puerto

- Capita Amelia – Jim se voltea - ¿entonces ya llegamos a Oli...?

- No, no hemos llegado – contesta la capitana Amelia antes de que Jim terminara la palabra

- ¿entonces por qué nos detuvimos? – pregunta Jim

- para reabastecernos – contesta el Dr, Doppler – esa pelea con los piratas dejo muy mal al barco

- la tripulación tiene permiso para ir al pueblo y la señorita Nova también si…. Termina sus deberes – añade la Capitana Amelia al ver el entusiasmo en el rostro de la chica

- ¡Okey! – chillo Nova con un resplandor y una gran sonrisa que hizo que Jim se sonrojara – ire lavar la ropa – la chica se pone de pie y se va a la lavandería dando saltitos

- que linda – susurro Jim con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

- ¿Qué cosa Jim? – pregunta Delbert

- Que… que iré ayudarla – Jim sale corriendo hasta la chica que daba saltitos

- aww ya le dio – dice la capitana Amelia en tono meloso

- ¿Ya le dio? – Repite Delbert asustado - ¿¡Jim tiene algo!?

- jajaja

- ¿de qué te ríes Amelia? Si Jim tiene algo entonces…

- jajaja no es nada malo Delbert

- entonces qu…

- luego te explico ahora vamos

- EEh… pero… Jim… (Suspiro) si cariño

:  
:

**En la lavandería….**

:  
:

Nova ahora tenía una energía increíble que dejo a Jim medio atontado. Nova lavaba la ropa a una velocidad asombrosa Jim apenas la tenía que ayudar

:  
:

- ¡Termine! – grita Nova

- _"¿cuando se convirtió en supernova?"_ – Piensa el Jim mientras Nova se pone de pie

- Vamos – Nova toma a Jim por el brazo y lo empieza a arrastrar

- Espera Nova yo puedo caminar – dice Jim tratando de ponerse de pie mientras Nova lo arrastraba

- apúrate Jim

:  
:

- ¿vas a dejar lo feo para mañana? – pregunta Jim y Nova al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes tonos de voz (el de Jim era el tono cual uno pregunta ¿en serio? y el de Nova era alegre y feliz casi como si dijera gracias)

- si – contesta Silver – ustedes si quieren salgan a – una gran ráfaga de viento paso por medio de la cocina y cuando Jim miro a su lado Nova no estaba – divertirse – termino de hablar Silver atónito – eeeh… deberías…

- iré a buscarla – dice Jim y se va de la cocina

- los alcanzo en un rato – le grita Silver a Jim antes de que salga completamente de la cocina

:

:

En la cubierta los 5 idiotas se encontraban charlando cuando de repente una gran ráfaga paso junto a ellos y despeinándoles los cabellos

:  
:

- ¿Qué fue? – pregunta la bola de pelos mirando al rubio

- no tengo idea – dice el sujeto alisándose el cabello otra vez

- Disculpen

- es el oficial espacial – le susurra la bola de pelos a los gemelos

- saben si…

- no le hemos hecho nada a esa chica – interrumpe el de cabello negro

- Lo sé – bufo Jim – lo quería preguntar es que si vieron un manchón negro pasando velozmente…

:  
:

El quinteto de idiotas señalo a la derecha antes que Jim terminara de hablar

:  
:

- Gracias – dice Jim y se va pensando que Nova tenía razón al decir que eran medio tontos los 5

:  
:

La capitana Amelia, el Dr. Doppler y el señor Cotton estaban hablando en el muelle

:  
:

- eso es todo señor Cotton – dice la capitana Amelia

- Bien capitana pondré a alguno… - una gran ráfaga de viento interrumpe al señor Cotton y despeina a Amelia y a Delbert y se detiene al inicio del muelle dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro – GRRRR… Esa Chiquilla…

- disculpen… - Jim aparece detrás del señor C - ¿al visto…

- ALLI ESTA – señala el señor Cotton de mal humor

- Gracias – dice Jim alejándose rápidamente del lagarto

- No corre tan rápido cuando se trata de hacer sus tareas eh – dice Cotton en tono burlón

- Es compresible - dice Jim fingiendo un tono calmado - la limpieza no es algo muy emocionante… yo no he limpiado mi habitación en meses – Jim voltea y luego de que ve la cara de desconcierto de Cotton, Amelia y Delbert se mete las manos en los bolsillo y camina hasta donde esta Nova

:

- ¿enserio nos has limpiado tu habitación en meses? – pregunta Nova volteándose para ver a Jim

- ¿escuchaste? – Jim se saca las manos de los bolsillos

- la distancia que había no era muy grande – contesta Nova

- Si es verdad – contesta Jim riéndose un poco – tampoco limpiaba mi mitad del cuarto cuando estaba en la academia… para consternación de mi compañero

- Ja jaja pues… yo soy algo ordenada… si limpio cuarto – dice la chica – aunque solo eso

- Sabes no tengo idea de cómo son tus padres pero creo que le atinaron a la hora de colocarte un nombre Nova – dice Jim haciendo que la chica se ruborice un poco de vergüenza - ¿y qué hace…

- ¡Mira! – Nova señala una maquina de dulces y sale corriendo hasta ella

- parece que fuera la primera vez que sale al mundo – dice Jim mirando como Nova saca bombones y chicles de la maquina

- bueno ella no ha salido del barco en semanas – inquirió una voz detrás de Jim

- sí pero… (Voltea rápidamente) ¡¿John qué haces aquí?!

- No creerás que me iba a quedarme en el barco Jimbo

- ¿Qiern…? – Nova con las mejillas llenas de dulce les extiende una mano con caramelos a Silver y a Jim

- amo los ositos de goma zoranianos gracias – Silver agarra un puñado y se va caminando

- (traga) ¿y tu…?

- Mmm… solo tomare los chicles –Jim agarra dos paquetes azules

- Vamos hay una salón de de realidad virtual más adelante – dice Nova agarrando la mano de Jim

:  
:

Nova arrastro y llevo a Jim a todo lugar en el pueblo que a Nova le gustara, Tiendas de videojuegos (Nova compro como 3 consolas) Salones de realidad virtual (en todos los juegos que jugaron Jim y Nova, la segunda fue la que obtenía siempre la mayor puntuación) tiendas de ropa (Jim nunca pensó que Nova fuera el tipo de chica que le gustara comprar ropa) y por ultimo un parque de diversiones…

:  
:

- (bajándose de una esfera girasonica) ¡Jim subamos otra vez! ¡Jim! – Nova y ve a Jim saliendo de la esfera algo descompuesto

- Si, subiremos por séptima vez cuando encuentre mi estomago – dice Jim con una mano en su barriga mientras murmura algo "¿Quién rayos hace estos juegos?"

- creo que será mejor volvamos al barco está oscureciendo ¡Y no vomites sobre mis compras! – dice Nova apartando las bolsas de Jim

- ¿Cómo meterás todo eso en tu camarote? – pregunta Jim tratando de poner un tono de voz normal

- con esto – Nova saca de su bolsillo un pequeño cubo de color gris con un agujero en una de las caras

- ¿¡Una cube magic!? ¿¡De donde la sacaste!?

- Lo gane en el salón de realidad virtual luego de que te vencí 25 veces seguidas

- oye…

- por las compras encima del cubo – Nova coloca el cubo en el piso

- okey – Jim agarra todas las bolsas y cuando las deja caer el cubo las absorbe todas

- listo

- sí y eso significa que pude haber estado más cómodo en la esfera si hubieras hecho eso antes de subir

:  
:

Después de cenar y lavar los platos Jim, Nova y toda la tripulación se fue a dormir… o al menos eso pensó todo el mundo. Nova salió de hurtadillas del barco y fue a las afueras del pueblo (ahí no hay más que montañas y desierto) con una tabla en las manos

:  
:

**Con Nova…**

:  
:

- Bien… - abre la tabla e iza una vela

- bonita tabla solar

- ¡Aah! – Nova voltea asustada y ve a Jim parado unos centímetros tras ella – idiota me asústate de nuevo

- Sabias que es ilegal hacer Surf Solar por noche – dice Jim sonriendo

- si ya se pero no te preocupes tengo suficiente energía solar en mi tabla. Por cierto si dice que es ilegal… - señalando el brazo izquierdo de Jim – ¿Qué haces tú con una tabla solar también?

- (preparando su tabla solar) pensé que no te molestaría una carrera

- Eres un oficial espacial, acabas de decirme que es ilegal lo que estoy haciendo ¿y quieres una carrera de Surf Solar en la noche? – pregunta Nova esperando a que Jim le dijera que era una broma

- ya sé lo que piensa y no, no es una broma pero si te llegan a ver yo te cubriré – dice Jim izando la vela – diré que te vi haciendo Sur Solar y te estaba persiguiendo para atraparte

- gracias por ayudarme – dice Nova en tono sarcástico con el ceño fruncido

- bueno ¿prefieres irte con los policías robots (en caso de que aparezcan) o conmigo? – Pregunta Jim

- contigo – Nova emboza en su cara una gran y radiante sonrisa

- _"me encanta que sonría así"_ – piensa Jim – ¿en sus marcas…? - monta sobre la tabla solar

- ¿Listos? – Nova suba a su tabla solar

- ¡FUERA! – los dos muchachos saltan de la montaña en sus tablas solares

:  
:

Se dejaron caen un rato y cuando ya casi iban a tocar el suelo los dos encienden los motores de sus tablas solares. A Nova y a Jim les encantaba… sentían la adrenalina corren por cada vena de sus cuerpos

:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

- ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! – gritaba Nova

:

Empezaron a subir más y más hasta estar por encima de las nubes y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alto apagaron los motores y empezaron hacer todo clase de trucos mientras caían

:

- ¡JIM APUESTA! – grita Nova

- ¡DIME!

- EL QUE HAGA MAS TRUCOS ANTES DE TOCAR SUELO TENDRA QUE HACERLE UN FAVOR AL GANADOR

- OKEY

- _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15…" _

- _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18…"_

:

El suelo empezaba a acercarse…

:

- _"20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32…"_

_- "33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44…"_

:

El suelo se seguía acercando y todavía seguían haciendo vueltas y truco en el aire

:

- _"50,51,52,53,54,55,56,57,58,59,60,61…"_

- _"62,63,64,65,66,67,68,69,70,71,72,73,74…"_

:

Solo unos cuantos metros separan a Nova y a Jim del suelo y todavía siguen haciendo técnicas y vueltas en el aire

:

_- "75,76,77,78,79,80,81,82,83,84,85,86,87…."_

_- "83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90,91…""_

:

Unos cuantos centímetros mas y…

:

- _"¡97!"_ – Nova enciende su tabla solar

- _"¡99!"_ – Jim también enciende el motor de su tabla solar

- ¡97! – grita Nova mientras respiraba y exhalaba

- ¡GANE! ¡99! – dice Jim jadeando y se sostenía con algo de dificultad del asa de la vela

- ¡Okey! ¿¡Que Favor Tengo Que Hacerte!?

- ¡Solo uno! ¡Hacer un vuelo suave en estos momentos!... ¡Solo un rato!

- Eso es fácil

:

Ascendieron un poco hasta quedar flotando cerca del suelo arenoso y bajaron un poco la velocidad ahora en vez de adrenalina y viento violento Nova y Jim sentían serenidad y una brisa suave y acogedora

:

- _"esto me gusta ojala pudiera quedarme así volando siempre"_ – piensa Nova mientras cierra los ojos, entonces en ese momento un recuerdo viene a ella

:  
:

_Una niña de 4 años con un vestido purpura y cabello negro atado en unas coletas estaba jugando con sus muñecas cerca de la puerta esperando a su hermano cuando de repente dicha puerta se abre y entran dos oficiales (uno muy obeso y otro flaco con un recto bigote de cepillo) con su hermano esposado (un muchacho de ojos azules con cabello largo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo baja, camisa negra, una cadena en el cuello, pantalones azules, botas de cuero, gabardina blanca, y un arete con un colmillo en la oreja derecha)_

_:_

_- ¡Hermano! – La pequeña corre hasta uno de los oficiales - ¡Suéltenlo el no es malo suéltenlo! _

_- pequeña ¿Dónde están tus padre?- pregunta el oficial con bigote _

_- ¡No están y no volverán hasta la noche! ¡Suéltenlo! – grita la niña_

_ - niña no seas grosera… - dice el oficial gordo_

_- ¡Suéltenlo! – sigue gritando la niña_

_- Cálmate Nova yo me encargo de esto - dice el muchacho con una voz serena – amigos por favor… _

_- bien – el oficial gordo empieza a quitarle las esposas – pero que no se repita_

_- si ya entendí – dice el muchacho frotándose las muñecas_

_- aquí tiene una nota para que se la entregue a sus padres y confiscaremos su vehículo solar – dice el del bigote entregándole un papelito al hermano de Nova_

_- sí, si oficiales no se preocupen ya aprendí mi lección – dice el hermano de Nova dándole palmaditas en la espalda a los oficiales para que se vayan_

_- ¡Váyanse ya! – grita la pequeña Nova_

_- Nova no se descortés – dice el muchacho en tono burlón con una sonrisa _

_- ¡Que no se repita! – dicen los dos oficiales en unisonó y se van murmurando cosas como que Nova era una niña muy grosera y que el hermano le daba una mala influencia bla bla _

_- cuídense – grita el hermano de Nova a los oficiales y cierra la puerta_

_- esos oficiales son malos – chillo Nova cruzándose los brazos mirando la puerta enojada_

_- cálmate hermanita – dice el hermano rompiendo el papelito que le dieron los oficiales – tuvieron razón en arrestarme yo me pase el límite de velocidad y…_

_- ¡Tu no hiciste nada malo! – Interrumpe Nova – ellos son injustos, en vez de molestarte deberían perseguir a los hombres malos y a los ladrones_

_- tranquila, tranquila – dice el muchacho poniendo a Nova en su espalda – vamos a comer helado de chocolate ¿sí?_

_- Si – dice Nova – sabes… juro que cuando sea grande nunca me casare con un oficial espacial_

_- ¿enserio? – pregunta el muchacho sarcásticamente_

_- ¡Sip! Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca me casare con un uno _

:  
:

- ¡Nova! ¡Volvamos al barco ya casi no me queda energía solar! – grita Jim devolviendo a Nova al presente

- ¡Sí! – Grita la chica – _"creo que podría hacer la excepción contigo" _– piensa la chica mientras se baja de su tabla solar

:  
:

* * *

**Continuara….**


	8. Chapter 8

El Planeta del Tesoro 2

_Cuando las letras estén así es un flashback (recuerdo) o algo que ya paso_

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 08**

**Después de muchos años… por fin actualizo mi fic **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, si no fuera por ellos ya hubiera borrado este fic de Fanfiction net **

**:**

**Para: Guest y UltimatePyronite **

**De Naomi no Taisho:**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me siento alagada de que quieren intercambiar ideas conmigo (normalmente me considero una mala escritora)**

**Y sobre lo del romance, pues si soy muy romántica XD. La verdad me gustaría poner más escenas de peleas, acción y todo eso (para mí las mejores historia son las que tienen acción y romance) pero la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de pelea (no logro aportar la emoción que yo quiero)**

**En fin desfruten el capi 3**

:  
:

**_Muchos Años Atrás…  
_**_:_

_- hermano no te vayas, no tienes que ir_

_- tranquila hermanita volveré antes de lo que imaginas _

_- (limpiándose las lagrimas) ¿lo prometes?_

_- lo prometo, mientras tanto – le da a Nova una tabla solar azul - ¿puedes cuidar esto por mi?_

_- snif snif… Si… lo cuidare bien – dijo Nova abrazando con fuerza la tabla _

_- bien… - el hermano de Nova recoge un costal llena de ropa - me voy_

_- adiós – chillo Nova moviendo su mano de un lado otro _

_- adiós – dijo el muchacho y salió _

:

Tock Tock…

- Hum…

Tock Tock…

- (abriendo los ojos) que…

- ¡Nova!

- _"¿Jim?"_ - Nova se levanta con los ojos medio cerrados

- Nova levántate

- ¡Ya voy! – Dice Nova algo somnolienta y sale de la cama de mala gana – _"no me volveré a costar tan tarde cuando tenga trabajo" _

- (abriendo la puerta) Nova levántate ya (bosteza) Silver está algo molesto y…

:

Jim se puso tan rojo como un tomate maduro. Nova estaba usando solamente una camisa blanca de tirantes y unas bragas del mismo color

:

- KYYAAA!

- ¡perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! – decía Jim moviendo sus brazos

- largo de aquí – chillaba Nova mientras lanzaba las almohadas a Jim

- ¡okey ya me voy! – dijo Jim esquivando la tercera almohada que Nova lanzo y salió de la habitación

- 0/0 -.- (resoplido) – Nova se empezó a vestir – _"Torpe"_

:  
:

**En La cocina…**

:

- (bostezando)

- (bostezando)

- Hmm… al parecen algunas personas se quedaron despiertos mas allá de la hora de dormir

- ¿Quienes? – dijeron Jim y Nova al mismo tiempo

- (suspiro) acompáñenme…

:

- por cierto… sobre lo de esta mañana… - comenzó Jim tímidamente mirando el suelo

- ¿es que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – pregunto Nova mordazmente

- (¬_¬)

- no coloque esa cara; sabes muy bien que tengo todo el derecho de quejarme

- (suspiro) lo siento pero es que no pensé que tu durmieras en ropa…

:

Nova agarra la nariz de Jim antes de que termine la frase

:

- (apretando) No-digas-esas-cosas-en-publico – dijo Nova en tono amenazador

- ¡suelta, suelta, suelta…! - pedía Jim a Nova la cual estaba apretando muy fuerte su nariz

- (carraspeo) eh… muchachos

- Hum… - Nova levanta la vista a Silver

- mi nariz, mi nariz ¡Nova! – seguía quejándose Jim

- ¿Qué ocurre con el almacén? – pregunta Nova ignorando los quejidos de Jim

- mejor véanlo ustedes mismos – Silver abre la puerta y sale una montaña de papas de la habitación

- (soltando a Jim) ¿¡Que es eso!?

- ¿recuerdan que ayer dije que hoy iban a hacer el trabajo feo?

- aja

- pues este es el trabajo feo, deben pelar todas estas papas

- ¡¿TODAS?!

- pero ahí hay más de un millón de papas – dijo Jim sobándose la nariz

- de hecho son mas… bueno terminen antes del anochecer

:

- (suspiro)

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Jim

- si porque lo preguntas – bufo Nova cortando la papa

- pues estas muy pensativa y la idea es pelar la papa no cortarla

- (mira la papa) ah no importa me la comeré – Nova se mete un pedazo de papa en la boca

- ¡¿Cruda?!

- en mi planeta esto es un manjar – explico Nova con un pedazo de papa en la boca

- ¿a si? Que- ¡espera no cambies la conversación!

- (resoplido) está bien… es que tuve una pesadilla

- bien si no quieres decirme no…

- es enserio, tuve una pesadilla

- ¿fue muy mala?

- sí pero no quiero hablar sobre eso

- bien – Jim toma otra papa y empieza a pelarla

- _"¿por qué siento que mi pasado me persigue?"_

:  
:

- Mmm…_"¿Qué es esto que se siente tan cálido?"_

- muchachos…

- (abriendo los ojos) ¿Silver?

- levántense es hora de comer

:

Nova levanta la vista y se dio cuenta de que ella y Jim se quedaron dormidos el uno contra el otro

:

- Ah! – Nova se aleja de Jim

- Ah! – Jim se aleja de Nova

- Vamos tengo hambre

- ya vamos – dijo Nova sacudiéndose la falda negra que traía

- ah casi lo olvido pónganse estos – Silver les lanzo cilindros pequeños parecidos a corchos

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Jim levantando uno de los cilindros

- tapones para los oídos, la tripulación está haciendo un karaoke

:

**En la cubierta… **

:

- ¡ Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed… OH OH… ¡YOU DON'T KNOW YOURE BEAUTIFUL!

:

El rubio cantaba con todas sus fuerzas de manera desafinada y fuera de tono, mientras que en una mesa alejada del improvisado escenario hecho de mesas se encontraban Jim, Nova, Morph y Silver tapándose los oídos lo mas que podían (excepto Morf el no tiene orejas XD)

:

- es un crimen que esto no sea un crimen – dijo Nova con las manos tapando sus orejas

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Silver con el seño fruncido

- ademas esto una tortura para el pobre Morphi – menciono Nova viendo como Morph se retorcía y cambiaba de forma sobre la mesa

:

Jim agarra un vaso y después de vaciarlo lo coloca encima de Morph el cual pone una expresión de alivio

:

- ¡estas cosas no está funcionando! – Exclamo Nova quitándose los tapones pero en cuanto se los quita se los vuelve a poner – retiro lo dicho, si funcionan _"sonó más horrible cuando me los quite" _

- ¡Y TE DIGO MI AMOR QUE YO NUNCA TE HICE DAÑO, MI SOLEDAD NO HACE OTRA COSA QUE EXTRAÑARTE…!

- Jim… no podrías ponerle…

- ¿una multa? Si pudiera lo habría hecho desde que comenzó a cantar la primera canción – repuso Jim sobándose las sienes

- ahora va por la canción numero 17 – menciono Silver

- ¿no podemos conseguir un par de vasos gigantes para usarlos como escudo? – pregunto Nova viendo a Morph y a los demás miembros de la tripulación que al parecer estaban sufriendo

- no lo creo – respondió Jim viendo a el rubio haciando reverencias para el público del cual solo 4 aplaudían y soltaban chiflidos

- ¡gracias amigos! – agradecía el rubio moviendo su cabello como si fuera una especie de estrella de rock - ¡Ahora para finalizar la noche – no lloren amigos – cantare…!

:

Pero nadie supo que iba a cantar el rubio porque para satisfacción de todos (menos los cuatro que conforman el quinteto de idiotas) fue lanzado del escenario abruptamente por Nova la cual le dio una patada como esas que salen Ranma ½

**(Si no han visto Ranma ½ entonces vean Inuyasha o Kyokai no Rinne, ese tipo de patadas son muy comunes en los mangas de Rumiko Takahashi)**

:

- (agarrando el micrófono) ¡Yo cantare la última canción de la noche! – dijo Nova con un tono de voz muy seguro

- por favor señor – Silver puso sus manos juntas – Que Novita sepa cantar

:

Comienza una melodía

:

- I must be dreaming tonight. We erase it from our memories, you can't escape I only know this secret with you…How can i protect you forever? Close your eyes I'll be anything for you I can't live this life without you by my side… I'll believe…

:

Y para todos fue como si un ángel se pusiera a cantar…

El volumen de la música aumento…

:

- I CAN'T BELIEVE MY WINGS ARE TO BRIGHT MY SIGHT  
I BELIEVE kodoku no innen sae  
shakunetsu no kiroku no kakera  
ima o utsusu BRIGHTNESS  
anata o terashita kousai ga watashi no naka ni mo aru nara  
subete o shou mei shite ikou  
sonzai shite iku tame no riyuu o

- wou hermano canta mejor que tu – dijo el gemelo del rubio el cual tenía el cabello negro

- ¡Cállate!

- hito wa dare mo wasurete iku itamete kizuato mo  
toki no magara ni okuru tame ni usureru kanjou o  
dakedo konna ijou o misugoshi takunaka te

TIME OVER kiete iku zanzou sore wa  
anata sono mono dakara

I CAN'T BELIEVE MY WINGS ARE TO BRIGHT MY SIGHT  
I BELIEVE kodoku no innen sae  
shakunetsu no kiroku no kakera  
ima o utsusu BRIGHTNESS  
anata o terashita kousai ga watashi no naka ni mo aru nara  
subete o shou mei shite ikou  
sonzai shite iku tame no riyuu o

- ¡Gracias! – Grito Silver - Por fin alguien que sabe cantar decentemente

:

En el rostro de Nova no había muchas expresiones mientras cantaba, solo en algunas partes de la canción ella sonreía tímidamente

:

- Oboetaberu sono shinjitsu ga ikiru sube no shiru  
Yuku no yami kiri saku hodo ni yukou naru omoi

Dakedo hitotsu dake oboete de hoshizu de  
TIME OVER nani demo kaze futemu sae  
Ai subeki zanzou dato…

I CAN'T BELIEVE MY WINGS ARE TO BRIGHT MY SIGHT  
I BELIEVE kodo no ni kizan de ishi  
Tada ga ii no kou kamo naka de  
Mado mo mitsuketa shite  
Sekai ga fuukemi namida te mo anata no naka ni ga houteru  
Dashika no honou ni kizuite  
Sonzai suru ni yuu ga koko ni aru to…

:

Dakara hitotsu dake oboete de hoshizu de  
TIME OVER midoku hitomi ni shinai to  
Ai suru anata no koto

I CAN'T BELIEVE MY WINGS ARE TO BRIGHT MY SIGHT  
I BELIEVE kodoku no innen sae  
shakunetsu no kiroku no kakera  
asu o utsusu BRIGHTNESS

anata o terashita kousai ga watashi no naka ni mo aru kara  
subete o shoumei shite ikou  
sonzai shite iku tame no riyuu o  
kyouzon shite iku ashita o I BELIEVE

:

En cuanto Nova termino de cantar todo el mundo estallo en aplausos y alabanzas para Nova, la cual bajo tranquilamente del escenario, dejo el micrófono en una mesa y empezó a caminar hacia Jim y Silver

:

- tengo sueño, vamos a dormir

- eh.. si

:

**De camino a camarote de Nova… **

:

- oye Nova, cantas muy bien

- ¿de verdad?

- si ¿Por qué no te levantaste hace dos horas cuando el rubio estaba cantando "Y Sigo Aquí"?

- Lo siento pero es que nunca me había considerado buena cantante, me levante porque pensé que oírme cantar a mi no sería tan cruel que oír cantar al rubio

- pues gracias por levantarte, mis pobres tímpanos no hubieran resistido oír cantar otra canción de ese sujeto

- si también mis oídos estaban sufriendo – Nova abre la puerta de su camarote y entra a su cuarto – (suspiro) bien… hasta mañana

- buenas noches – dijo Jim

- Buenas noches - dijo Nova y cerró la puerta lentamente

:  
:

Mientras tanto la capitana Amelia se encontraba trazando rutas en un viejo mapa amarillento

:

- veamos…

Tock Tock

- ¡adelante! – murmuro Amelia

- ¿Capitana?

- si señor Cotton

- hemos llegado al planeta Olimpus

- ah bien, gracias señor Cotton

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Bien… hasta aquí, esperen el próximo capi**

**No se preocupen si me tardo mucho ya que cuando publique mi primer fic (el cual no es este, es un fic de Inuyasha que publique en facebook) me hice la promesa a mi misma de nunca dejar un fic incompleto… y hasta ahora no he roto mi promesa **

**Canciones: (en orden de aparición)**

**- ****What Makes You Beautiful**** de One Direction**

**- Evaluna de Michelangelo Mejia**

**- I'll Belive de Shakugan no Shana (soy otaku XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

El Planeta del Tesoro 2

_Cuando las letras estén así es un flashback (recuerdo) o algo que ya paso_

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 09**

* * *

:

:

- ¡Nova!

- ¡Ya voy Jim! – dijo Nova bajando por las escaleras

- ayúdame a lavar estos platos que- Jim se calló de pronto al ver a Nova

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras? – Pregunto Nova un poco confundida - _"no es que me moleste" _

- ¿Por qué estas vestida así? – Jim señalo a Nova completa

- ¿Qué pasa con mi rop-? – Nova se quedo callada y abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando toco su cabeza y descubrió que sobre ella había una tiara – ¡¿Y ESTO QUE HACE AQUI?! – grito sacándose de un tirón la tiara

:

Y eso no era todo. Su cabello estaba peinado y arreglado, traía guantes de seda, zapatos con diamantes y un vestido de princesa de color rosado sumamente pomposo y cursi con tela de encaje en los bordes de las mangas

:  
:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! (Jadeando) ¿Qué? – Nova miro a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en su habitación – (tocándose y mirándose) mi cabello, mi ropa… ¡Soy yo! Okey, ¡ES OFICIAL! ¡No me volveré a acostar tarde de nuevo! (suspiro) bueno… hora de trabajar - se levanto de la cama y se cambio de ropa lo más rápido que pudo

:

En cuanto termino de cambiarse fue corriendo a la cocina para ir a trabajar… y para ver a Jim. Esta vez Nova traía un pantalón negro con botas marrones, su típica camisa roja sin mangas y un chaleco café

:

- (bajando las escaleras) ¡Holaa!

- hola – dijo Jim agitando su mano

- _"y no estoy vestida como una muñequita" _¿Dónde está Silver? – pregunto Nova como excusa para hablar de algo con Jim

- ha estado hablando con la capitana Amelia desde hace horas, me dijo que cuando llegaras picaras esos vegetales por el

- okey - empezó a caminar hasta mesa y después de tomar sin querer una cuchara, tomo (torpemente) el cuchillo y empezó a cortar las verduras

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Jim dejando de lavar los platos

- s-si – susurro – (se aclara la garganta) ¡Sí! ¿Por qué?

- eh… no por nada – Jim volvió a sus actividades

- _"cálmate Nova cálmate. Fue solo una estúpida pesadilla… no significa nada"_

- ¡Muchachos!

- ¡ah! – Del sobresalto tiro el cuchillo al suelo - ¡John! – se agacho a recoger el cuchillo

- Jimbo la capitana Amelia te quiere ver y Novita tienes que ir afuera

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Nova y Jim al mismo tiempo

- tienen que ayudar con un cargamento por fin llegamos al planeta Olimpus

- ¡Ay! – Nova tira el cuchillo al suelo de nuevo

- Nova ¿Qué pasa? – Jim corre hasta la muchacha

- No hagas drama, solo… me corte el dedo – Nova le enseño a Jim el dedo sangrando

- creo que deberías ir a tu cuarto un momento – dijo Jim – desde que llegaste aquí te he visto rara

- s-si i-ire a mi cua-arto – tartamudeo Nova y se fue corriendo tropezando sin querer con un escalón

:

**En el camarote de Nova…**

:

En cuanto Nova entro a su habitación le puso el seguro a la puerta y saco su diario de debajo de la cama

:

**Querido diario: ¡Estoy en Olimpus! ¡De todos los millones de planetas y galaxias el barco en el que aborde iba a Olimpus!... (Supongo que es verdad ese dicho que dice que mientras uno más huye de algo más te persigue) ¿Qué voy hacer?...**

**Demonios!... **

:  
:

**Mientras tanto… en la cubierta…**

:

- Jim metete la camisa adentro y quítate el arete– le dijo el Dr. Doppler a Jim

- bien (resoplido) – Jim se había puesto su uniforme de oficial espacial debido a que los reyes del planeta iban a venir en persona a recoger el regalo de bodas y de cumpleaños de su princesa

:

- (cierra el cuaderno) (suspiro) ¿Qué voy hacer? _"calma, calma" _(se pone a dar vueltas en su habitación) escribir me ayudo un poco a despejar la mente así que debo pensar que voy a…

Tock Tock

- _"¿Jim?"_ – Nova abre la puerta y ve a Silver parado en el umbral

- Novita, Jimbo dijo que descansaras un momento y ya paso ese momento

- Pero…

:

Pero antes de que Nova se diera cuenta ya estaba caminando en la cubierta

:

- eto… ¿Silver? Yo… la verdad no me siento muy bien (tose) tengo un poco de nauseas y…

:

Nova no inventar más cosas porque alguien golpeo a Silver en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y sin darse cuenta la tomaron (a Nova) de rehén

:

- (apretándole el cuello con el brazo) quédate tranquila y no te hare daño – susurro su captor cerca del oído

- ¿y quien dijo que me harás daño? – Nova le dio un pisotón al sujeto haciendo que la suelte. Ella rápidamente se da la vuelta le dio una patada en el estomago, en la las costillas y finalmente en sus partes privadas

- ¡a..aauch! – se quejo el sujeto cayendo de rodillas

- ¡Toma esto! – Nova golpeo al sujeto con una caja que este había tirado en el suelo dejándolo finalmente inconsciente – (suspiro) Mmm… esta cajita es muy bonita – abrió la caja y para su horror ahí estaba la misma tiara que había aparecido en su pesadilla

- Nova

:

Nova volteo y la respiración abandono su cuerpo cuando vio parado a Jim, la capitana Amelia y al Dr. Doppler junto con los reyes del planeta Olimpus mejor conocidos por ella como mamá y papá

:

- ¡Hija! – gritaron el rey y la reina al ver a Nova

- ¿¡HIJA!? – gritaron Jim, Doppler y Amelia con una expresión de asombro en su rostros

- ¿Hija? – dijeron los 5 idiotas un poco confundidos apareciendo de pronto detrás de la capitana Amelia y Doppler

- (resoplido) _"Universo ¿por qué me odias?"_ - pensó Nova mientras sostenía la caja

:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Buen tres o dos ****capi más y termino esta historia (¿Por qué de pronto me dio tristeza?)**


End file.
